User talk:Troub-o-rogue
reported problem your right, the item link was fine. our templates attempt to use a the image specified in iname first before anything. that was the problem. there was a malformed entry in the iname field. once removed, because there was no image on the wiki matching the name, it falls back to attempting to load the image from lootdb using the itemlink --Uberfuzzy 10:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Images Thank you for uploading so many fabled examine images. A few things you should know about images, though. #Use the drop-down licensing menu on the Upload page to tag every image that comes from the game. Two reasons for this are: ##Images from the game are copyrighted by Sony. Legal wrangles can ensue if someone takes an untagged image from here and uses it inappropriately, then blames eq2i for not placing the notice on the image. ##Licenses automatically put an image in a category, making it easier to find the image. All of the images you uploaded fall under In-game screenshot of an Equipment Examine window, putting them in Category:Equipment Images with two clicks of the mouse. #Images that exactly match the name of the article are added to that article automatically. It is unnecessary to edit the articles to include those images. #Images uploaded to the wiki replace any image from LootDB. Since the LootDB image can no longer be seen, notes indicating LootDB's errors are confusing. Thanks again for all the updated images. Janze-Nek Coms 07:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Response: Icons Sorry for my shorthand. "Icon tweak" is what I add to an edit when I change an icon from one to another, as opposed to inserting an icon for the first time. Some of the icons you uploaded yesterday were misnamed (lacking the word Icon in their title, incorrect number, etc). I copied the image to my computer, re-uploaded it with the correct name, changed ("tweaked") the article(s) to reflect the new icon name, and tagged the misnamed upload(s) for deletion. *Helpful hint: always reload the icon category you are looking at before deciding on a name/number for a new icon. If you recently uploaded a bracelet icon, yet did not reload the page, you might try to use the same number over again. At least one of your icons was already uploaded - the phoenix for the Tintinnabulum articles. Since the old one was correctly named (Image:Ring Icon 55 (Fabled).png vs your Tintinnabulum_Icon_(Fabled).jpg) I switched your new to old and again tagged your upload. *Helpful hint: if you are uploading an icon, look in categories that might hold the same icon - all leg categories for a matching plate leg icon, all jewelry cats for rings, etc. The dev(-il)s are infamous for reusing icons, so we do, too. Finally, icons are a rare bird of the licenses. There is not a license that specifically fits icons, so I use the very top pull-down license (In-game Screenshot of Unknown type), which doesn't have a very specific Category associated with it. I then add in the correct category by hand (i.e., if Image:Ring Icon 55 (Fabled).png were a new upload, it would have to have Category:Ring Icons added to it). *Helpful hint: many editors use the Summary box on the Upload page to add categories. **The Rule of Janze: if you are not sure what you are doing, use the Edit tab at the top of the article and use "Show Preview." Preview will show the categories at the bottom of the page, allowing errors to be seen before they are saved. This works for images that have already been uploaded, too. I am sorry for leaving you in the dark as to my edits. I did not want you to feel like I was picking on you, so I let it slide... my bad. Janze-Nek Coms 23:25, 26 September 2008 (UTC) PS - The Help Page for images on this wiki says icons do not need a license. Personally I think this is foolish - even icons belong to Sony - but licensing them is up to you. Janze-Nek Coms 23:41, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Small correction here...the help page doesn't say that icons do not need a license. It merely says "here's what to put on the page" and that info happens to just be a category. The licenses could be set up to include an (screenshot-icon) category if that's what the community would want. Also, as a personal note of thanks to both of you (Janze and Troub), we really appreciate the edits you've been making, both large and small. It's great to have dedicated editors.--Kodia 12:29, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Kodia said: "It's great to have dedicated editors." In some cases "dedicated" is a euphemism for addicted. Be that as it may, I have no preference on an icon-specific license, except to say that if it is implemented I volunteer to change all the icons. That kind of tweaking is right up my alley. Janze-Nek Coms 13:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC)